Rivalry
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: At the summit of Black Tower, Nate faces Benga, a bitter foe. ...But does their relationship improve after the battle?


**Not much to say here. Just mind the M rating.**

* * *

At last, Nate had made it to the topmost floor, after surviving trial after trial, defeating trainer after trainer, and pushing his Pokémon battling skills (as well as his Pokémon themselves) to their utmost in the merciless war zone that Unova called Black Tower, a skyscraper of titanic proportions built with the sole purpose of forging the most powerful Pokémon trainer the region would ever know – perhaps even more powerful than the League Champion.

And that very trainer was waiting for Nate, just behind the door he had just unlocked by defeating this floor's gatekeeper… Nate's nerves trembled in anticipation; it would be so easy for him to retire from the challenge, but there was no backing down now.

Walking through the gateway, the visor-clad trainer silently entered the boss trainer's chamber, Poké Balls held firmly in his grasp as the gate slammed shut from behind his back. He showed no fear though, as the boss trainer, the greatest in Unova, turned to face his fated opponent.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?"

The boy with the fiery hair plucked a Poké Ball from the belt slung about his shoulder, as he taunted Nate, his challenger.

"Just giving you some time to enjoy what you have before I take that away from you," Nate replied, not affected in the least by his opponent's jeer. From that day he first met Benga, the loud-mouthed brat, in Floccesy Town, he knew that the time would soon arrive for the arrogant grandson of Alder to be put in his place.

"Bring it."

And that time was now.

Both trainers threw their first Poké Ball at the same time, preparing themselves for an intense battle they would not soon forget.

%%%

"**Finish him!" **Benga roared without restraint.

The entirety of their battle had led to this critical moment; both trainers had been reduced to using their final Pokémon, with both combatants worn down and fatigued, appearing to be on their last legs. As Benga's Pokémon readied its attack, Nate was able to judge for himself now, that if his own Pokémon could just survive whatever Benga was planning next, that would allow him to counter-attack and secure the victory.

The brown-haired boy had to admit though, annoying as his foe was, there was quite a good reason that Benga should be admitted the position of Boss Trainer; not every garden-variety trainer was fit to wield or even capture the legendary Pokémon Latios – a lightning-swift force of blue and white colors, to say the least – and the one Nate was facing in this very battle certainly did well to uphold the formidable reputation of the draconic species …but what honor was there in mowing down the competition with a grossly overpowered titan of a Pokémon?

For Nate though, there was no place for being mown down; indeed, his Heracross was standing its ground quite admirably, waiting for its chance to deliver one last powerful Megahorn attack. The blue beetle Pokémon showed no fear in its honey-colored eyes as the Latios unleashed an echoing howl, summoning meteors that floated in the air, glowing in a fire as cobalt-blue as the one who had created them. The large flaming rocks did not remain still though, as they started to crash down towards the ground where Heracross stood, leaving thick clouds of dust and smoke in their wake.

"…Heracross!" Nate exclaimed; unable to see past the smog, he had no idea how his Pokémon had fared against Latios's Draco Meteor. With no immediate response, anxiety pulled at the boy, and he shouted once more, "Heracross… Can you hear me, Heracross?!"

Once the smoke from the blasts had cleared at last, his fears were confirmed; the Latios's attack had just been too much for the bug Pokémon, who was now knocked out and unable to battle. Nate couldn't believe it. After he had come so far and worked so hard, he had lost. For victory to have escaped his grasp so suddenly… what was he going to do now?

"You call that a battle?! I wouldn't even call that a warm-up! Pathetic…" Benga gloated, returning his victorious Pokémon to its ball before approaching the crestfallen boy. "Now get on your knees, loser!"

"…What?" Nate mumbled.

Benga's eyes narrowed in annoyance while he repeated himself. "You heard me. On your knees… before I force you!"

With a bad feeling simmering in the pit of his belly, Nate did as the fiery-headed boy said, kneeling down and almost flinching at the cold of the tiled floor against his kneecaps.  
"Heh, not so smug now, are you?" Benga sneered. With a menacing grin, he approached Nate, who didn't dare to look the younger boy in those piercing, near-feral eyes of his. It did not matter to Benga though; he simply scoffed at how pitiful the brown-haired boy appeared, on his knees, submitting himself to any demand no matter how demeaning.

It was time for this victor to reap his spoils.

Nonchalantly, Benga tore at his tattered black shorts, creating a fissure that revealed his swelling rod, which Nate's eyes were instinctively drawn to. The visor-wearing boy gulped fearfully as he heard his first instruction.

"Open up."

It was however a meaningless gesture; before Nate even had time to part his lips, he felt the hardened part jabbing bluntly at his face, not too concerned about properly hitting its mark. It was up to the kneeling boy himself to aim his mouth in the right place, and once he had successfully captured Benga's large shaft, he felt a sudden sting at his scalp, his long, chocolate-brown hair being pulled forward by a surprisingly firm-gripped fist. "Mmmph mmph…" A muffled groan emitted from Nate's occupied mouth as he attempted to resist.

His efforts to pull away were only met with increased aggression from the other boy, as he began to thrust faster and deeper, tugging even harder on the bushy palmtree-like mop of hair on Nate's head. With eyes starting to water, the visor-headed boy didn't know how much more of this he could take.

In a desperate attempt to assert himself, he bit down.

"**What the hell-?!" **

The panicked and furious shoutwas all Nate heard before his mind started to slip in shock a little, stunned at an odd sensation in his body. It only took a moment for him to regain his senses, and he keeled over in pain, coughing and clutching the area in his soft, tender belly where Benga had thrown a crushing punch.

And then, from behind he felt a forceful shunt on his back that upset his balance, and he managed to plant his hands on the floor before he could fall flat. Bending over put the older boy's rear in a more vulnerable position, which Benga, incensed at Nate's insolent act, was quick to exploit. Haphazardly, he yanked at the waistband of Nate's shorts, pulling them down to his knees. The lower half of Nate's favorite skintight wetsuit came next, leaving the boy's bare rump exposed.

The fiery-haired boy roughly cupped a hand around one of the twin lumps of flesh, fingertips digging into the firm but yielding surface. "You thought you could get away with biting me like that?!" Benga growled. "I'll teach you some respect, bitch!"

With a large swing of the arm, he delivered a hard slap upon Nate's backside, making the brown-haired boy gasp at the sudden sting. Unsatisfied, Benga's onslaught persisted, as he began to spank Nate again, and again, reaching ten hits, and not even stopping at twenty, laughing madly all throughout.

"…"

Nate silently endured the harsh punishment; he had underestimated Benga's strength, and wouldn't risk attempting to defend himself so hastily again… his foe was far too dangerous to confront in a direct manner.

Finally, Benga tired of spanking Nate. With a sadistic kind of pleasure, he surveyed the damage he had wrought; the older boy's smooth flesh was now very sore and tinted a bright pink. Taking one abused cheek in each hand, Benga spread them apart, revealing the puckered cavity that they had concealed. Without providing so much as the courtesy of a warning, he suddenly heaved his throbbing shaft inside.

"Get owned, fag," he taunted Nate, while thrusting at a merciless pace, "Your ass has just been ass-assinated!"

In spite of the pain of being penetrated, not to mention the addition of the lingering ache of his stomach, and the sting of having been spanked on top of that, Nate knew what to do now. Once Benga leaned over the brown-haired boy's back to drive himself deeper inside, Nate used all the strength he could muster to roll over, tipping the two of them to the side, and then upside down. The smaller boy, now on his back, squirmed under Nate's frame, surprised at how he had unexpectedly retaliated.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" he snarled.

Pinning Benga's limbs down with his own, Nate replied with a labored, but snide, "I'm putting the 'Nate' back in 'domi-nate,' that's what!" before turning over and mimicking the previous actions of the wild boy, shoving his own organ inside the waiting orifice.

Despite being more than able to deal his fair share of rectal wreckage, Benga was not half as proficient in withstanding the very same thing when it happened to him; he screamed as Nate tore into him with his smaller yet equally brutal erection. What the grandson of Alder lacked was experience on the receiving end, Nate knew, and now was the best time to teach him a lesson most rigorous… rigorous and painful.

In spite of Benga's protests, Nate continued thrusting, holding nothing back. At last, he was fulfilling the promise he had made to himself, and that little brat was at his complete and utter-

"_**Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you boys to leave these premises at once!"**_

The Black Tower receptionist had yelled indignantly after she unlocked the door and barged in, having learned of what had taken place on the top floor.

%%%

Nate and Benga were both charged a minor fine and banned from the facility for two months for the lewd behavior they had committed.


End file.
